House Nasadra Eininfar
House Nasadra, also known as House Eininfar, is a noble house of the kingdom of Beldin. Most of its members are citizen adventurers, priests and knights in the Kareyn valley. Their patron deity is Eilistraee. Etymology and early history The names Nasadra and Eininfar refer to two previously separate family names. Nasadra was a line of noble drow hailing from the fallen underdark city Ched Nasad. Its only two known survivors were Brizn'hall and Vaune, who escaped to the surface on seperate paths. Vaune first fell into Vhaerunite worship, and then later turned to Eilistraee. Her travels would take her to the Kareyn valley, where she spent several years protecting the realm of Beldin against its enemies, most notably the Aurrilites. The Eininfar line originated in distant Kara Tur. Very little is actually known of its history besides what pertains to the adventurer Yammato Khan Eininfar and his son . The former, along with his companions, left Kara Tur after years of adventuring there and traveled to Faerun, where, after several more years, they eventually settled in an isolated town of the Shaengarne Ford.This town would eventually come to ruin in a series of events sparked by the betrayal of the warrior monk Ordin and the subsequent retribution of Yammato's son, who would be known to the world as the hunter Ronin . Ronin would eventually find himself in Beldin, where he met Vaune , who convinced him to stay and help fight the Aurrilite threat in return for her aid against Ordin. The two became close through out their journeys, and eventually married, joining both bloodlines. Neither name has been explicitly dropped; to surface dwelling races, they identify themselves as house Eininfar, and to underdark races, they are house Nasadra. Current Members Lord Ronin Eininfar Lady Vaune Nasadra Vraeln Esmel Elemiire Rylkir Shinros Linath Kyon Dame Zilvra Ferret (Adopted sister of Vaune Nasadra) Briana Ferret (Zilvra's blood daughter) L'harress (Zilvra's adopted daughter) Status in the valley House Eininfar/ Nasadra is one of the more powerful lines to have risen from the ranks of adventurers. Besides being some of the highest ranked and most experienced of Beldin's knights, they were also the first to be granted citizenship, and later the title of nobility, for their long record of service. Currently, Lord Ronin leads the military section of Astrid Keep as its general. He is also the commander of the Beldin SABER intelligence agency. In addition to their martial role in the valley, Lady Vaune Nasadra is also the recognized chosen high priestess of Eilistraee in the Kareyn. She leads the Eilistraeen Enclave and its drow community. Zilvra Vrinn, shortly after becoming part of the house, married former head of Intelligence Gavin Ferret. Allies and Enemies Although they do not actively take part in Beldin politics, House Nasadra/ Eininfar has a good many enemies, as well as powerful allies. Levi is allied with House Nasadra/ Eininfar. The two families are also some of the original founders of the Order of Astrid Knights. Before the demise of its leader, House Ischarri was also in alliance with the family. Despite their alliance with House Ischarii, the Nasadra/ Eininfar's relationship with House D'veerze was poor. However, it was not really an all out feud, as the two houses never attempted to actively harm one another. It came down to an intense dislike for each other. House Leonsmane, the founding members of the Lion Legionnaires, maintian a close friendship with the Nasadra/ Eininfar's, which in turn means that the two families respective orders are allied with one another. House Mristmyr had a particularly sour relationship with the family, and at one point kidnapped Vraeln and Esmel. However, both children were rescued, and the Mristmyr house was branded as outlaws for their actions. Eventually, nearly all of its members were rounded up and executed by decree of the king. House Eininfar/ Nasadra and House Nightshade maintained a long feud, outmatched only by the Greycastles feud with the Nightshades. The two lines opposed each other for decades, which resulted in the near complete dissolution of the Noble House. However, during the Tyranny of Malark , House Nasadra/ Eininfar made a deal with two surviving members of the noble house, which saw the original bloodline re-established and brought an end to the active feuding, at least for the immediate future. Relations with Houses Greycastle and Greenwood have always been especially good by contrast. House Nasadra/ Eininfar has acted on their behalf on several occasions, which has resulted in those noble houses supporting their endeavors at nearly every turn. The families are also on friendly terms on a personal level. House Ferret is directly linked with house Nasadra/ Eininfar via the marriage of Zilvra and Gavin. The rest of the houses do not maintain any particular political stance with House Eininfar/ Nasadra, though the latter is held in high regard by most of the noble families on account of their deeds. While not a widely known fact, House Eininfar/ Nasadra has close connections with the Waterdeep Red Daggers thieves guild.